


Unfinished sentences

by AmazingKisia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKisia/pseuds/AmazingKisia
Summary: Phil has an idea for a collab video with Dan and it turns out much more emotional than intended.





	Unfinished sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my wonderful roommate, who did that test on me~ 
> 
> Warning: You might actually die out of fluffiness. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi… My name is DAN!”

“Oh, fuck you, Lester,” Dan’s voice was followed by a pillow thrown at Phil’s head. It surely didn’t cause that bastard any damage, but it gave Dan some satisfaction.

It was their typical afternoon. They had breakfast together, watched some anime and then they sat down with their laptops and did their own thing, talking to each other on occasion. Or teasing, as it was the case this time.

“Such a lonely day…” Dan started, already laughing as he saw Phil getting up the couch and approaching him. “The most loneliest day of my life!” he screamed, as Phil was already on him, tickling everything he could reach.

Dan laughed and managed to put his laptop in a safe spot, where they won’t be able to break it, and joined the fight. After what felt like an hour they were both done, panting for breath.

“Are you up to something important?” Phil asked after a moment, looking at the ceiling.

“Not really, just some editing,” Dan answered, turning his head towards the older boy. “You have something in mind?”

“I’ve got one collab idea, but I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

“Phil, we’ve known each other for like… _too long_ , and I’ve always liked your ideas. Maybe except that one time you wanted to do baking blindfolded, you dork.”

“You said you’d forget about it!” Phil protested and stabbed him with his fingers. “I thought that we could do some psychology tests together. There is this special type called ‘unfinished sentences’. What do you think?”

Dan thought about it for a second, but then he just nodded and decided to give it a try. He heard those tests aren’t very credible, so it shouldn’t turn out that they are psychics or something, right?

It took Phil some time to find a quite short and officially looking test on the Internet, but once he printed out two copies they were basically ready to record, after a few minutes of making themselves look presentable. Dan also took a quick look at the papers, to avoid being completely surprised.

 

~

 

“Hi guys! So today I’m joined by a special guest. I bet you will be surprised but, here comes, _Dan_!” at that Dan threw the blanket away from his face and waved at the camera. ”Say hi, Dan!”

“Hi Dan,” Dan repeated and Phil just shook his head.

“So today we’re taking some psychological tests! We both have a list of unfinished sentences and we will be asking each other to finish it. What’s important is that we have to say the exact first thing that comes to mind! I think we should do it one-by-one, what do you think?”

“Okay, but you go first.”

“Shouldn’t we like play rock, paper, scissors for it?”

“Nope,” Dan said firmly and laughed quietly at Phil’s “sad” face.

“Alright then. Shoot me some sentences, Danny!”

After a magnificent facepalm, Dan started reading the first one on the list. “I’m very…”

“Clumsy, I guess?”

“Yeah, that’s _totally_ the right answer,” they both laughed, remembering how Phil almost set a fire to their microwave by putting a fork inside with the meal. “Bad at psychological tests,” Dan answered himself, and read the next one. “I like…”

_You_ , was the first thing Phil thought of, as he couldn’t keep his eyes off Dan, despite knowing they were shooting and it would be visible. Their subscribers will have some feed.

“Animals,” he answered instead, and asked Dan the same question. Little did he know, that Dan went through the same train of thought before he said, “Tumblr.”

“That’s so obvious.” Phil laughed, but who was he to say that, after all. “My biggest fear is…”

_Losing you_. This thought surprised even Dan, but he would never say that aloud, even if it was only for Phil, not to mention in a video. He realized that he had no idea where his life would be if it wasn’t for Phil, who helped him with his YouTube career and basically with his life.

“Waking up in complete darkness.”

“Oww, I really hope that will never happen to you! Not to mention that I’d freak out if you started screaming so loud.”

They both laughed, however Dan couldn’t let go of his thoughts. How stupid he was, not realizing how much Phil meant to him. He returned the question, not really looking at Phil, whose thoughts started to wander.

_That you’d leave me. Find yourself a girlfriend - you’re so bloody handsome, it would be no problem - and move out, leaving me behind._

“That I’d die alone,” he said instead, not that far from the truth as he hoped Dan would be with him at that moment.

“When I go to sleep…” Dan asked, also hoping that he would be with Phil at that time, even though he didn’t even want to think about it.

“I wish for some extra weird dreams! Then I could share them with you when we wake up.” Phil grinned and returned the question.

_I wish you were by my side_. What the fuck, Howell?

“You already have weird dreams like, _all_ the time,” Dan commented, then asked, “It’s morning already. I want to know…”

_Everything about you_ , was first Phil’s thought as there were still moments that he didn’t know how to process in their life. He wanted to know how to help Dan get through those bad days of his, how to make him know that he is just _precious_.

“A little about every animal that there is,” he just said, which was true, but surely not the first thing that popped inside his head. He read the same for Dan and waited for a reaction.

“How to survive without not having to go outside ever again. “

“Don’t you already do that?” Phil laughed, though he didn’t mind staying at home with Dan for the rest of his life.

“Still not enough. We have to leave from time to time. My goal is for us to stay here forever!” Dan exclaimed. Phil felt warm when he heard Dan use the word _us_. “The best…”

“The best of both worlds,” Phil started singing and Dan laughed out loud, not believing how it is even possible for this guy to exist.

“The best is when you’re _not_ singing,” Dan said, even though both of them knew it was just a joke and he didn’t really mind Phil singing all that much. “I feel…”

“Happy,” Phil answered without missing a beat; for the first time uttering his really first and totally honest thought that he shared with Dan and the camera. He smiled softly, making Dan’s _everything_ melt. “You?”

“Less terrible than usual,” Dan replied with a chuckle and then returned the smile. He thought that something clicked between them at that very moment. “I regret…”

Phil had to think a lot about this one, but when he came up with the answer he said it out loud.

“Not having you for like the first half of my life,” he said honestly, and Dan knew they will have to cut out a few seconds after that, because his heart-eyes were on for a bit too long. “You?”

“Same, Phil. Same. The best time…”

_Is time spent with you_. The thought didn’t even surprise him. It felt awfully obvious.

“I think our last vacation was the best time for me. We were free from everything, and it wasn’t a family one, so I didn’t have to worry about a thing,” Phil said. Dan smiled upon hearing it and he wanted so badly to squeeze his hand, but of course, he didn’t.

When it was his turn to finish the sentence he really had to take his time. There were so many moments he considered to be the best time for him; like his first MUSE concert, quitting university… Moving in with Phil, meeting Phil for the first time, the first time he called him his best friend. Yeah, these ones were all the best, but he couldn’t say that in front of the camera.

“My first MUSE concert,” he said simply, but Phil was sure that it wasn’t the full truth. “I suffer…”

“When your cereal box is empty,” Phil replied, laughing.

“Oi, I’m wondering who the _beep_ is emptying it!” Dan cried and punched him lightly on the arm. “I suffer when you eat my cereal. There you go.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Daniel,” Phil said sincerely, clearly not going to stop doing that anyway. “What’s the next one?”

“My mind…”

_Wanders too often, thinking of all the things I could do with you_. This thought made Phil blush a little and suddenly, he wanted to punch himself in the face. Yeah, these thoughts have been present in his mind for so long that he didn’t even try to fight them anymore, but why was that the first thing that came to his mind?

“Goes places?” He chuckled and Dan did the same. That made Phil think it was all okay. However, he had no clue that Dan realized there was something hiding behind that blush.

“Should just turn off sometimes,” was Dan’s answer, which was the first fully honest one. What he didn’t say was that his mind was centered on the guy sitting next to him way too much.  “I need…”

“More sleep.” _And more you_. Phil’s answer was followed by the thought, which made him realize how much Dan there was in his life.

“I need to drink water, which is important to stay hydrated,” Dan said in sing song; they both snorted at that. “Marriage…”

“Sometimes happens too quickly. Like, I can’t handle people being forced to do that just because they have a baby or something, y’know? It should be because they love each other and want to spend their lives together!” Phil said with more passion than he had originally intended, thinking that he would want that with Dan, having no idea that Dan was thinking the very same thing.

“I think the same,” Dan agreed, which applied more to Phil’s thoughts than to answer the thing, but it turned out quite smoothly. “I feel the best when…”

_I’m with you. Is that even a question?_ Phil thought, surprised how easily that one showed up in his mind.

“When I make people happy, I guess.”

Dan made a little ‘aww’ noise and started to think about his own answer, which sounded very similar to Phil’s former thought.

“When I can stay at home and do nothing,” Dan answered. “Plus, you might be there, if you’re not too annoying at the time. I want...”

_You_ , Dan thought as he read that aloud and this time there was a blush on his face. He knew all too well that he wanted Phil to be so much more than just a friend.

“I want a giant pizza.”

“I want to eat chocolate,” Dan said, knowing it didn’t sound believable, just like Phil’s pizza answer. “I...”

_I love you_ , they both thought as the question was read aloud and looked at each other, neither knowing what was going on inside their heads.

“I’m done with it,” Dan muttered, his mind clearly messed up by this whole idea. He didn’t want to keep  going. It was already hard enough for him not to reach out to Phil and simply hug him, as he acknowledged the fact how much his best friend meant to him. Taking tests like this only made it worse.

“Same here!” Phil exclaimed with a laugh and threw the paper on the floor. “So, that was Dan and Phil taking some psychological tests. I’ll try not to be lazy and try to find a description of them somewhere, however I’m more interested in what you guys think, so let me know down in the comments!”

“Yeah, let us know if you think we’re psychics!”

Then they did their typical end screen and turned the camera off. Soon after, they both fell down on Phil’s bed, surprisingly exhausted.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… hug you?” Dan asked, surprising Phil, but the man just nodded and lifted his arm, allowing Dan to move closer.

“Is everything okay?” Phil broke the silence after about ten minutes of rubbing Dan’s back, making him feel comfortable.

“Yeah, it’s - it’s just… This test made me realize how much you mean to me, y’know?” he said, forcing a laugh despite being horribly nervous.

“Believe me, I _do_ know,” Phil whispered, and turned so that he could face him.

He looked at Dan and, thinking of all these thoughts that plagued him during the video, he decided to give it a chance. “Want to know what my ending for the last sentence is?”

Dan stared at him, confused by seeing how nervous Phil became, but he nodded slightly, hugging him tight and hoping for something that was definitely not going to come out of Phil’s mouth.

“I love you,” Phil said firmly, after what felt like hours and closed his eyes, afraid of Dan’s reaction. Meanwhile, Dan… Dan did not believe that it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, because how could this be real? On the other hand, he was sure he heard him correctly, however unbelievable it might have been.

“Really?” he uttered and Phil only nodded slightly, opening his eyes, meeting Dan’s.

“Yeah, really… But... But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way! I’d honestly die if something changed between us, and I’m okay with keeping things how they are now, and…”

He didn’t manage to finish that sentence, as Dan closed the distance between them and kissed him right on the lips. It was a long, loving kiss filled with passion and longing that they’ve kept hidden for a few long years.

“I love you too, Phil,” Dan finally breathed as they broke the kiss, but only for a split second.

The kiss itself felt like home. The one and only place they were supposed to be and the one and only place they should never leave.

Not that they would ever want to do that, anyway.


End file.
